


Again

by illegalgreek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy sky, a closed sushi restaurant, and a bad concoction of alcohol.<br/>Which all results in a (failed) date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down on a whim. Didn't edit, reread, plan, or anything of sorts. So it's pretty crappy, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Contains mentions of alcohol and cigarettes.  
> Somewhat a continuation of my other story "Blame the Alcohol".

A slight night breeze blew over Levi,. Hands stuffed in his trouser pockets and puffing a cigarette, the smoke rising into the night sky. Drops of the drizzly rain cascaded down his head, onto his shoulders and further down.

Through the sound of a few cars passing by, Levi heard the familiar patter of shoes against wet floor. The sound stopped as soon as Levi felt someone stand next to him. A raised eyebrow and glare was sent the strangers way. 

Well, now that Levi sees who the person is, he determines they’re not a  _ stranger.  _ Sure, the lady was  _ strange  _ but she wasn’t a  _ stranger _ . 

Neither of them uttered a word nor spoke, the pair just stood in the drizzle, Levi bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

Hange, however, wasn’t much for silence or the smoking. 

“Wanna hear something interesting?”

“Hmm?”

“Well first,” she put her umbrella over his head and smiled, “you’ll get sick.”

“And second,” she pointed at the cigarette between his fingers, “That’ll kill you sooner than I will.”

Another (sarcastic) sweet smile from Hange and a small snort from Levi then the cigarette was on the floor, between concrete and the sole of his shoes. 

“What’s third?”

Hange grinned and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, “You look great today.”

Levi simply grunted (to cover up for his creeping blush which was obvious to Hange) and linked arms with Hange, “I always do.” 

She smirked as they made their way down the road, “Conceited much?”

“‘Confident’ is a better word for it.”

“True, true.”

More walking, silence, and a turn around a few corners then they were at their destination.

A sushi restaurant.

“Can’t we go somewhere else?”

“Oh c’mon Levi, you promised me to go wherever I want today.”

“I thought you’d choose an amusement park.”

“At nine pm, really?”

“Anything but sushi.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“It’s raw fish, Four Eyes,  _ raw fish. _ ”

“Levi.”

“Raw fish.” 

Hange pushed Levi’s head to the side, “It’s a special day. You said you’d try something new.”

“I meant something else, not this.”

“We’re already here just try it out”

“No.”

“Please?”

The went on for another full five minutes, please and no back and forth.

Soon enough Hange triumphantly walked up to the sushi restaurant, only for her hopes, dreams, aspirations and goals to be crushed. All by a ‘closed’ sign on the front door.  

“Not cool.”

“Actually it’s pretty chilly.”

“Levi, I’m gonna stick my foot up your ass.”

“Now that’s something new.”

Hange gave him a blank stare but soon the corner of her lips twitched, a small laugh breaking out.

“Wow okay, let’s just go somewhere else.” 

“Another sushi joint?” 

Hange shook her head and scratched the back of her neck, “This is the closest one in miles.”

“Back to the house?”

“It’s too much of a good night to be cooped up inside.”

“It’s raining though.”

“Exactly. Perfect, isn’t it?”

“Hm, whatever you say.” 

A few moments of thoughtful silence until Hange whacked Levi back, “I got an idea!”

* * *

Levi always knew to be wary of Hange’s ideas.

But she was an addictive person (like his cigarettes, except sweeter) and he can’t help but go along with all her ideas.

That’d explain why Hange’s giving him a piggy back ride as she drunkenly walked back home.

“W- What’s m recorrrd?”

“Twenty-seven shots!”

“What ‘bout you?”

“Thirteen!!”

“Urrrrghh, put m down..”

“Aye Ca’pn!”

The second Levi’s feet were on the ground, he hurled to the side and puked onto the wet floor. 

“Thats ffuckin’ disgusting…”

“Sshhhhhut up,” he pulled some tissue out his pocket and wiped his mouth, “It was  _ your  _ idea to mix...vodka with...literally everything.”

“Pfffft, not  _ everythi- _ oh shi-!” she attempted to walk over to him, only to trip over and knock him over.

Collective panicked yells and soon both of them were sprawled over the cement floor, a pile of puke next to them and dirt surrounding them. 

Levi let out a hearty groan and rubbed his face, a single thought crossed his mind before he pushed Hange off him.

_ Why do we always end up like this? _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be like these two and drink safely. Don't mix vodka with everything. And don't corrupt your lungs with smoking. Drink responsibly and be safe.


End file.
